Even the Damned Deserves to be Love
by Deathmetal180
Summary: Summary: After being defeat by Stitch, Lilo and friends, the original Leroy has stayed in prison while his clones have been reformed and left. The council and the Grand Councilwoman decides that Leroy will never change and is too dangerous to be release...yet. So they take away his abilities and send him off to a distant planet and there he finds a comrade and maybe something more.
1. The Trial

Full Summary: After being defeat by Stitch, Lilo and friends, the original Leroy has stayed in prison while his clones have been reformed and left. The council and the Grand Councilwoman decides that Leroy will never change and is too dangerous to be release...yet. So they take away his abilities and send him off to a distant planet and there he finds a comrade. And maybe something more unexpected? First LeroyxEvile (627) Story ever. Yeah to me being a first of something, I'm a pioneer. Yes, this is a slash. Levile or Eviroy? Not sure on the mash-up names, but whatever.

Warning: Curses and other things to make this rated T but M for later chapters and also for any OOCness. (Sorry, but I'll try to keep them in character.)

Don't like then don't read. Read and review, even flames are acceptable.

* * *

Ch. 1 The Trial

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Many of different types of aliens gather around a court room, all talking to each other; greeting one another, screaming, etc. But the moment the doors open and slam shut, silence have descended over the room. The only think can be heard, is the sound of footsteps walking and soft gasps. All turn to see a gray alien with hoof-shaped feet, big eyes and a big head, wearing a black suit. She walks up to the podium and sits in it as she hits the gavel.

"Bring in the guilty party," she exclaims calmly.

The doors were once again open and shut, as a group of three lizard guards walk with an experiment that resembles an exact duplicate of Stitch with rougher red fur, mahogany nose, claws, toes, tips of antennae and ears and back markings, a light tan/pinkish-orange stomach from his chin down and around eyes, dark red markings on the back of his head and on his back, frilly ears with light purple inside, yellow teeth, and a fluffy tail, with two bent retractable antennae on his head, three bent retractable spines tipped with white and a very dark mahogany on his back in a hover-ship with cuffs on his two set of arms with his dark blue space jumpsuit. There was a lot of booing and hissing from the unpleasant crowd as the experiment bares his fangs while growling at them, scaring them to silence.

"Order! Order!" she shouts as she bangs her gavel again.

The lizard guards bring the red-furred experiment before the Grand Councilwoman.

"All shall listen to the honorable Grand Councilwoman!" one of the guards said as the three of them leave the experiment.

The Grand Councilwoman looks down at the experiment, cold hard stare bearing down at him.

She read the charges, "Experiment 629, Leroy, you stand before this council accused of conspiring with the council, aiding a convicted criminal, kidnapping, and stealing Galactic Federation equipment. Along with other charges. As it stands you are sentence to life without parole, but..even that is too kind for someone like you. We started a program and even though the program gave us much desired results; you still remain adamant of being evil."

She stops as Leroy growls again at her and shouts hatefully, "Meega nala kweesta!"

"Leroy, all of your clones have been reformed; yet, you still remain evil. We tried our best to make you a decent life-form," she stated ignoring the comment by Leroy, "But...we've reached our limit and the High Council decided another suggestion for you, one that should fit for your crimes and justify to everyone around the galaxy."

"Youga detaka!" he growls as he tries to struggle out of the cuffs.

"The council and I have decided to banish you to exile and isolation on a distant world," she speaks glaring at the experiment.

"Do you have any last words or requests before we precede?" she asks Leroy, trying to hide her disgust for the abomination in front of her.

"Meega want laser gun and blow youga head off!" Leroy stated as he evilly laughs.

"That's it!" the Grand Councilwoman states as she hits her podium with her gavel, "Time to move on."

"To ensure maximum security and to guarantee to protect everyone from you with one way or the other, we hereby declare Leroy will be stripped of his powers. Of super-strength, of super-speed and of super intelligence," the Grand Councilwoman continued.

"Gaba?!" Leroy exclaims loudly as he tries to struggle out of the cuffs.

"Naga! Naga!" Leroy said loudly while shaking his head.

"You broke the rules, you've to follow the consequences since you didn't want to change. I just hope this changes you for the better," Grand Councilwoman said a little disappointed.

"Guards! Bring in the syringes!" she turns her head over and orders the lizard guards.

"Yes, your highness! Right away!" one of the guards replied.

They take Leroy away as he curses in tantalog, then they strap him into a chair and then one of the guard turns the machine on. A ceiling panel changes and needle lowers from it containing a green liquid But, Leroy was moving around too much; therefore, the machine pulls back the needle.

The guard shouts irritated, "Damn...this trog isn't making things easy! Captain, what do we do now?"

The captain states seriously, "Switch to sedatives then we'll take the suppressor drug to take away his abilities. Do it now!"

"Naga!" Leroy hollers as he tries to break free.

"Hold him!" the captain orders and the other two comply. They hold him as the captain pushes the button and ceiling panel drops a needle full with blue liquid. The guards did their best to hold down Leroy as the syringe was put into his arm. The machine injects the sedative and then pulls back, then retracts the needle into the ceiling. Leroy tries to fight the effect of the drug, though he fights a losing battle. His eyes become heavy and then he finally closes them and he stops squirming altogether. The two guards release him and then they check to make sure he is out cold. After that, the captain pushes the button which brought out the green liquid and insert it into Leroy's arm. One the injection is complete, the needle arm retracts and then the lizard guards smile at him.

The captain said to the unconscious body, "Good...One less monster to worry about. You deserve everything bad that befalls you, you worthless thing. You scum...you're nothing but that."

* * *

A/N: The idea came to me when I saw Stitch! the Japanese episode, and English too, and realized they let 627 (Evile) escape to space after he helps Stitch with Hamsterviel's plan. So I thought, what would happen if both met up and then I did more digging around and saw there was no fic with these two together so I'm a first in two things then: First Leroy and 627 (Evile) fanfic and First LeroyxEvile slash.


	2. What Now?

Ch. 2 What Now?

When Leroy woke up, he sees bright sun light piercing into his eyes and quickly closes them. After a few seconds, he recovers from the light and slowly opens his eyes. He sits up and examines the scene before him. He only sees sand. Sand. And more sand around him. He stands up, but then wobbles a little and so he went back to sit down.

He tilts his head to the side in confusion as he thought why he was so off balance. Also, where he is.

He crosses his arms over his chest and closes his eyes in deep thought, _'Meega isa ship. Now meega out ship? How happened? Why meega so weak too?'_

Then he opens his eyes at the realization of what happened, "They did this! Meega isa in exiled!"

He growls because of how he was treated by the Grand councilwoman, "Meega get revenge against her and council."

But then he remembers one more detail, a detail that made him hate the council so much more. "They took meega super-strength, super-speed, and super intelligence. They pay soon. Meega swear."

He stands up but stumbles after trying to walk. He takes it slow and then he starts to walk and then he jogs. Jogs as fast as he can to find anything. He had to take many stops because he was panting like a tired dog from the couple of miles he ran.

"Mee...ga...need...back...to...100...%" he gasps in between breaths.

He treks through the sand until he found a bizarre town filled with numerous aliens, he quickens his pace and enters the town. He is swiftly lost in the sea of people, until he bumps into a bazaar and almost drops a Fruit Stall.

"Hey bozo! Look where ya going! Ya idiot!" the alien looking like a mix of bull and giraffe exclaims crossed.

Leroy rolls his eyes as he passes through each stall. Some of them had fish, others had jewelry, few more had food and clothes. Leroy grabs his stomach as he hears it rumble.

He grabs it again hearing the rumbling as he mutters, "Meega hamataka. Meega misa hamataka."

He looks around and only one thought came to mind, _'Meega need food. Meega steal food.'_

He went in a complete circle and was once again near the Fruit Stall, he took a closer look and saw a loaf of bread lying in the open space. He looks around swiftly and then quickly grabs it as he walks away.

"Hey!" A voice calls out and Leroy keeps walking. "Hey you! Red dog, you need to pay for that!"

Leroy hastens his pace some more as the voice shouts, "Help! Thief! Stop him!"

Then he hears more voices cry out, "Make way! Move it! Move it!"

Leroy looks over his shoulder and sees guards with curved electric swords and laser spears running at him. He runs down an alleyway and into a narrow crevice as he hears the footsteps run pass him.

"C'mon men! He went this way! There's no other way!"

Leroy stays close to the wall as the voices die down. Leroy slowly goes near the wall and watches them run out of the alleyway. He steps out a little further, until he feels something poke behind him. He turns around and sees a guard with a laser spear pointing at his face. The alien Husky Wolf hybrid quickly grabs him as Leroy tries to break free of the hold. They go down an alleyway as the dog growl.

He throws Leroy against the wall and barks, "Fancy meeting you here! What are you supposed to be?!"

"Meega naga nota youga. Besides, that isa naga any youga business," Leroy quips angrily.

"Stitchy boy you think that costume will work on me!" the husky hollers.

"Gaba? How youga nota him? Also that naga meega!" Leroy shouts loudly but is intrigued by the alien.

He stiffens as Leroy stares at him intensely.

"Choota. I ruined my own disguised," the dog hybrid confesses.

Leroy continues to stare at him, interested by what the creature said. The dog looks around, releases Leroy and then his skin peels open as a reddish-brown fur creature with yellow-orange around his eyes, on his stomach, and chest. He has bigger ears, a big purple nose, black sharp claws, a wiry body and a cone-shaped head. Leroy jumps into a fighting stance as he bares his teeth to stranger, "Who isa youga?!"

The stranger states, "Meega isa 627, but, meega name isa Evile."

"627? Evile?" Leroy tilts his head in confusion.

"Ih, meega created to beat down Stitch because he was too full of himself. Then meega was turned into pod. After that, I was activated and try to capture him for Hamsterwheel. Meega decided to be my own person and took ship and flew away into space. Having fun, freedom and adventure," Evile briefly explains his life story.

With Leroy nodding while Evile turns to him and asks, "Cama'ahar Teh Tebracres?"

"Meega name isa Leroy. Meega 629," Leroy stated a little unsure.

As Evile walks closer to him, Leroy kept growling at him for space.

"Why youga misa mad?" Evile questions Leroy.

"Because meega lost many abilities, Grand Councilwoman order meega lose powers and now meega naga strong, fast or smart," Leroy answers bitterly.

He adds, "Meega kill her and gain abilities."

He glances over to Evile and comments, "Bye. Meega do alone."

Evile shakes his head, "You naga going make it by yourself."

"Yeah! Just watch meega!" Leroy challenges him.

"You do realize if youga caught, youga will lose your paw. That is how things are around here. An eye for an eye, a hand for a hand, etc. In fact, youga might lose your neck," Evile comments truly, "Be careful with your vendetta. But, don't come crawling back to me if you in trouble."

"Naga worry. Meega won't," Leroy stated as he rolls his eyes and leaves Evile while Evile goes to the opposite direction.

Both mutter, "Toobaga."

Leroy picks up the discarded bread he had dropped and takes a bite out of it as he walks.


	3. A Bad Guy Can Always Do a Little Good?

Warning! Warning! Rape happens in this chapter and that is why the rating went up to M.

Repeat! Rape happens in this chapter.

If you don't like this then skip down to the bottom. I know there are people who read this. Don't be shy to leave a review.

* * *

Ch. 3 A Bad Guy Can Always Do a Little Good?

Leroy has been walking around the town, aimlessly searching for his next meal and trying not to get caught.

"Hey. Psst! Over here!" a voice calls out to him and he turns around to see a weird black lizard in a red suit.

Leroy points to himself and the guy nods, Leroy looks around and then cautiously walks over to him.

"You look hungry. Are you?" the guy asks and Leroy immediately nods his head.

The guy looks around and hands him a piece of bread, "Here you go. Eat it."

Leroy first sniffs it, once done with that he grabs it out of the lizard's hand and inhales it.

The lizard laughs, "Well...you certainly have an appetite for such a small guy."

Leroy nods absentmindedly as he enjoys the bread, but then he as he tries to stand up. He feels a little drowsy, he tries to grab the lizard man; however, he feels his paw moving slower than usual.

"Soorrryyy," the lizard state as Leroy saw the scene change so many colors like a kaleidoscope.

"Gapa, dith youba do bo meeba?" Leroy asks with a slurred tone.

"I had no choice in the matter," the lizard voice echoes through Leroy's mind, "I had to do this. I'm so sorry about what will happen to you."

"Why...meeba?" Leroy asks as he tries to grab him.

"I had to drug you because my time was running out! No one would miss a nobody like you!" the lizard guy voiced angrily.

Leroy tries to swipe him with his claws, but ends up falling onto the floor and remains on the floor.

"I'm so sorry. I really wished it didn't have to come to this," that was the last thing Leroy heard before the drug made him unconscious.

The lizard guy sighs sadly as he picks up the body and walks away with it.

_ An Hour Later..._

Leroy wakes up and groans, "Ooh. Bleh!"

He slowly looks around and groans, "Huh...Gaba?"

He tries to move his weaken body.

_ Clank! Clink!_

He looks down and sees his body on something. "Whhaaa!"

He tries his best to move to free himself; however, it didn't do a thing. After calming himself down, he evilly smirks as he tries to use his super strength to break the cuffs that were binding him and then murdering the sorry asshole that did this to him.

"Gaba?" Leroy asks shocked that he was still immobile. Then it hit him. "Choota," he mutters angrily, "Meega weak."

He looks around once more and then asks, "How...How did meega end hagata anyway?"

"Good...You're awake," a voice said with a dark chuckle.

Leroy snaps his head to the voice's location and sees a figure hidden in the dark.

"Who isa youga?" Leroy asks still a little drowsy.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is you," the voice claims proudly as he steps out.

"You shall be the entertainment for tonight! Little trog!" the naked black and white Husky-like alien with stout body announces as he grabs something off a table.

"Gaba youga mean!" Leroy growls angrily.

"I mean...you're going to be useful tonight. _Very_ useful tonight," the dog states as he turns his head to Leroy and studying him. "Yup...I'm going to be rolling in money soon. Cute face, cute ass and...much, much more."

He turns his head back to the table and pulls up a gag with a ball in the center; where there is a hose connecting the ball to the sawhorse Leroy was on.

"Let's get this thing on first." He walks over to Leroy and tries to put the gag in Leroy's mouth, but Leroy kept moving his head, which made it difficult.

The guy states agitated, "It's...not...going...to..._**Hurt!**_" He successfully puts the gag around Leroy's head. "Ugh!" Leroy croaks as the alien fastens it tightly. "Much."

He walks back to the table and grabs something else, he shows it to Leroy with a demented smile.

"And...now. Time to lube up that ass up!" the alien dog states in a sing-song voice as he rubs the butt plug and gradually walks behind Leroy's exposed ass. He places it in painstakingly slow and Leroy winces, "Mmmff! Mff!"

All of Leroy's muffled complaints fell onto deaf ears.

_ Pop!_

The butt plug was inserted deep into Leroy's butt and he could feel it grow.

_ Push! Push! Push!_

The Husky-like alien impatiently slams the button repeatedly and Leroy could feel it filling his ass up.

"MMMFFF!" came Leroy protest as the alien takes out the device with a smug grin, "This should do just fine."

"You ready trog? Ready to have some _fun_" the alien said with a sadistic grin on his face.

All Leroy could do was glare at him hatefully.

The Husky alien asks sounding hurt and with mock serenity, "Oh...What's the matter?"

He walks over to Leroy and places his paw near Leroy's ass as he stands in front of his face.

"You need to relax," the Husky said as he invades Leroy's ass with his finger.

Leroy winces and then the Husky smears some of his pre cum over Leroy's face.

"Don't worry...You'll like it soon," He said as he turns around and stands behind Leroy's defenseless butt.

He plops his dick onto Leroy's butt and slides it up and down. "You want this, don't you."

Before Leroy could say a thing, the husky already put his dick inside Leroy's ass and was rocking his hips. It burned and hurt as he tried to push at least the tip in so that he could get free, but it just made it worse. And the husky-like alien was going in deeper and deeper inch by painful inch. The alien penetrated Leroy, stretching him cruelly as he gasped for breath, trying to pull the gag off his mouth. He could feel himself gasping for air as the husky-like alien inexorably moved inside him until his big, heavy, hairy hips were flush with Leroy's own.

The husky collapsed on top of Leroy, who was desperately trying to relax as his ass spasm and contracted around the foreign object. He could feel the husky breathing heavily against his back, with his bulk pushing him down so he started to get light-headed for lack of air. Then the alien carefully put his heavy paws on the experiment's hips, pulled him up slightly, and started fucking him. Leroy wasn't nearly wet enough to take it, but the steady flow of pre cum the husky must have been generating helped, until it stopped feeling like he was being stabbed. He braced himself as best he could.

"If you keep fighting it...It's just going to hurt more. Just let it happen," the husky-like alien said softly.

All Leroy could hear in the room was the slapping of the husky's heavy balls against his ass, the creaking of the sawhorse, his own moans and gasps, and the dog's whines and snarls. He felt as though he was impossibly stretched around this dog's cock, his legs were so wide apart his thigh muscles were starting to ache.

_ 'Gaba isa his endurance?'_ Leroy thought as time seem to move so slow that it felt like it stalled.

Leroy didn't know how long the alien have been fucking him, but it seemed like forever. After what felt like an hour, the Husky's thrusts started speeding up, and his whines started getting higher and faster. Just as Leroy started to feel real pain, the Husky slammed in once more, and then howled loudly, and collapsed over his back. The alien didn't pull out of him, but Leroy felt a trickle down his thighs.

He didn't know what to think of...This was a situation he never thought would happen to him in a million years. Though...He hoped it was anything but blood, because if it was blood. Then the Husky-like alien would die where he stands.

Leroy notices something about the Husky-like alien, _'Why isa he naga out of meega!?'_

Leroy turns his head slightly and saw that the dog, in fact, seemed relaxed, and satisfied. That big head was resting on his back, Leroy tries to wiggle out to do something before...

His eyes widen as he felt something, _'Naga way.'_

He thought as he turns back around and sees the husky slightly stirring. Once he realized that, yes, the dog's cock was twitching inside his ass, and the dog was getting hard again. Leroy was still trying to fight it, but it was hurting too much. He knew that he should be fighting against this; against being the receiving partner in this battle.

The dog held him down as his cock grew and hardened in Leroy's ass, and Leroy finally felt some pleasure. Then he realized that his own cock was taking an interest. The dog must have lodged itself right against his prostate, and while the first time the shock of penetration had stopped Leroy from getting any pleasure out of it, this time Leroy was into it and enjoyed it. Soon he was in a daze as the husky fucks him like no tomorrow.

_ Fap! Fap! Fap! Slap! Slap! Slap!_

The Husky hears someone say, "Looks like he's enjoying himself quite well."

The Husky looks up and sees a red-furred Coywolf wearing a black collar with a small gold square; only wearing that collar. He studies his partner and his new pet as he sees the trog ejaculating. He watches it go down the machine into a small bowl.

_ Vrrrroooooommmmm!_

Leroy heard a sound and before he knew it, some liquid was going into his throat. He had no choice but to drink it all up or drown in it. The Coywolf hybrid smiles widely as he sees the trog swallow his own cum.

He was broken out of his trance as he partner yells loudly, "Fuck Yeeeaaaahhh!"

The Coywolf already knew his partner reached his climax, from his angle he could see some of it falling out of Leroy's ass and land onto the floor.

_ Pop!_

The Husky pulls himself out of Leroy's ass, while he was trying to calm down; his partner went in front of Leroy, clearly excited, and said as he looks down at Leroy. "Aww...Don't close that pretty mouth of yours yet trog."

"Here...let me take this off first," the Coywolf states as he takes off the gag.

"Huuu!" Leroy inhales deeply and then exhales just as deeply.

Leroy blankly looks up to the Coywolf and the Coywolf grabs Leroy's head as he lines his dick to Leroy's mouth. He smiles, "Good boy, trog. Good boy."

He then nonchalantly puts his dick into Leroy's mouth while his partner was going back to the table and getting more "toys".

"Let's see...Which one to choose? Which one to use?" the Husky said as he ponders at the three customize dildos. There was a small purple with a spiral tip, the spiral design was covering the entire thing. Next came one that looked like a medium blue tip, it looked as if it was gradually getting bigger. The finally one was enormous and brightly pink; it had two big waves in the design: one was close to the top while the other was close to the end.

He grabs the purple one with a big grin, "This should do just fine."

He walks back behind Leroy, places the tip on his waist lines up for Leroy's ass and penetrates him again. Leroy's eyes wide with shock, but before he could do anything the Coywolf grabs his face and pulls it; making Leroy swallow his entire cock.

The Coywolf shivers as he feels the heat in the pit of his stomach.

He states as he closes one eye, "Here it comes trog. Hope you swallow it all."

Leroy could feel the liquid travel down his throat and the other two heard his loud gulps.

The Coywolf pulls out and Leroy coughs wildly with half-lidded eyes, "Isa meega dreaming or isa this real?"

"If it is a dream, then you need to wake up," the Coywolf winks to his partner and the husky winks back.

"Before it's too late for you," the Husky smiles widely.

The Husky then pushes the dildo deeper into Leroy's butt, making Leroy moan as he looks up. "Ahhhhh!"

Both the Husky and Coywolf turn when they heard heavy set footsteps and a voice bellowing deeply, "What's this? A new toy I see?"

He walks into the room and the Husky and the Coywolf laugh, "Yeah...He is truly fuckable. We'll be rolling deep in money after we break him in of course."

"So...," the mutated Great Dane alien said with a black cloak over him as he walks over to Leroy and studying him, "It is my turn? Am I up?"

Both nodded excitedly.

"Good," he smirks as he takes off his cloak and Leroy sees him. Appalled by what he sees before him, the Great Dane was heavily discolor as a dark purple with green eyes and many tentacle type things around him.

The mutated dog uses one of his tentacles to lasso itself around Leroy's arm.

"Huh?" Leroy asks still shocked and dazed.

He then feels three more go around his legs and one around his arm. _Snap!_

He was snapped out of his daze as the guys tentacles broke the cuffs, he tries to struggle and break the hold on him. Leroy then bites a tentacle, only his eyes open as he quickly opens his mouth and spits.

The mutated Great Dane darkly chuckles, "That was kinky...How'd you like that dick?"

Leroy looks to the other tentacles and realize all were the same as the one he bit. He gulps a little before trying to bite it again, hoping to inflict pain so he can try to escape. This time the Mutated Great Dane uses one of his tentacles to go around Leroy's waist and squeezes it, making Leroy gasp for air. He felt himself being restricted of air as the Dane did his job, but Leroy was persistent; he was still trying to hurt the Dane. The dog was getting annoyed quickly and then slams him against a metal door, hard. But, Leroy was still struggling and so the Dane repeats the action until finally Leroy was in a daze.

"Good," the Dane muses softly.

He brings Leroy close to him and has him over his dick, getting ready to have fun. Leroy was still in a daze as he feels his butt cheeks spreading for something, but he doesn't know what.

"Aahhh," Leroy moans as he feels a burn.

_ Slap! Slap! Slap!_

"Ahh! Ahh! AHHH!" Leroy moans as he was lowered onto the Great Dane's giant dick.

He yelled at the feeling of being stretched open so deep with something that felt like unnatural but soon began to moan as he tries to fight the pleasure.

"Ahh-" his moan was cut off as a dick-tentacle went into his mouth. "Mmf!"

He looks down and sees a tentacle reached around and pumping his still hard cock.

"Mmmf!" Leroy yells as he tries to move his tired and sore body.

But once the dick was fully in, Leroy was in a daze.

The Great Dane pulls Leroy closer to him and whispers in his ears as he caresses his body, "Juicy little thing aren't you."

Leroy could feel his dick harden from this. This seemed to be the signal the Dane was waiting for and he began thrusting forward every time as he snapped his hips forward over and over again pulling back and ramming forward with all the strength he could muster. Leroy had no choice but ride out the entire ordeal. "MMF!"

"That's it...You do like being fucked. Cum for me," the Great Dane whispers into Leroy's ear softly.

Leroy thrust back on the cock in his ass harder as he tried to restrain himself from following the orders of the mutt's cock that thrust in to him and his prostate with every stuttering move of their hips; but, he can't overcome the growing pressure in his balls and ass. He was so close to spurting his load.

"Rrrrraarrrr!" the Great Dane howls loudly as he could feel Leroy's muscle tensing around his cock like a vice clamp.

"Mfff!" Leroy responded as he felt something wet.

Then, the Dane hears Leroy's cry and aims once more and hits Leroy's prostate one last time and empties himself. Leroy spurted hard, every muscle in his body tense and bucking as he clamps down on the invading cock still buried in him.

He pulls Leroy off of him and tosses to the side, "Still fought the drugs to help him enjoy it more. Oh well...still a good fuck."

Leroy slowly stands up and just glares at the three canine aliens with eyes with so much hate; that his stare would kill them.

"Ssss," Leroy hissed in pain because walking made his asshole feel like it was on fire. He knew he was hurt really bad inside, but it would go away eventually. He just wanted to hurt the aliens that did this to him.

He slowly walks over to them and raises his claws, he jumps up and kicks the Husky in the gut. He rolls back, but hits his backside against a wall and that made him yelp in pain. "Ouch!"

He couldn't move well after that, his backside with searing with pain and it seems it would hurt for awhile. He growls as he sees the Coywolf and Mutated Great Dane with their smug faces.

The Mutated Dane states as he turns to the Coywolf, ignoring his other partner completely, "I think he still needs to be broken in before we sell him, don't you think?"

"True, we could have more fun with him or dope him up so much he wouldn't be able to feel a thing," the Coywolf comments as he glares at Leroy.

"Hmm... Good alternative, but...where's the fun in that?" The Dane asks him.

Leroy couldn't help but heard some of the things they said because of his disoriented mind, he knew he had do something and do it now. Problem was...he was too sore and tired to even move and even the slightest movement resulted in immense pain. He was an animal trapped inside a cage and he knew no one was going to help him or save him. That thought made his blood boil, enough for him to stand up and charge at the Coywolf and then kick the Dane in the face before jumping back into a fighting stance. Leroy was pissed off and he was going to milk off the anger until he was satisfied.

Leroy rushes over to the Dane and picks him up, spins him and then throws him hard onto the ground. Leroy looks over his shoulder and sees the Husky and the Coywolf mutts have disappeared. He examines the room carefully, until he hears a sound and reacts to it; he jumps up and sees that is was only a dropped object. But, he realizes something else...He was stuck in midair with nothing to help him. He turns around to see the Husky's elbow meeting his face, both fall into the ground and Leroy grunts in pain from both the landing and the burning sensation in his ass.

He looks up and sees something falling towards him, he adjust his head to the side and notices the Husky was carrying the Dane to a corner. He look back up and saw it was the Coywolf's foot paw coming at him. No matter what though, he couldn't move an inch and then the high axe kick hit his gut hard. Making Leroy go deeper into the ground, Leroy was now finished. That adrenaline burst didn't do much to his favor and now he was so tired he had trouble keeping his eyes up.

The Coywolf goes on top of him and glares at him as he states irked, "You think you can hurt me! Let see how you like this!"

The Coywolf pulls back his arms and starts punching hard against Leroy's face.

"Yeah bitch! Remember this well! You are nothing but a tool! You'll learn to love this and you'll learn to respect your masters! Obey us, we're your masters now! Right, bitch! Take your punishment, take it!" the Coywolf crazily states as he punches wildly at Leroy.

"Enough!" a voice calls out and the Coywolf turns, only to meet with a reddish brown-furred fist to the face as he stumbles back.

Before he even stands up, the figure turns the Coywolf into ice and Leroy's vision starts to fade from exhaustion. He tries to see who it was that helped him, but he passes out.

* * *

So...what do you guys think of it so far?


	4. Black Song

A/N: Thanks to Invader Glow and Mon-XVii for the support as well as the ones who read this. Sorry, I was trying to make this chapter longer, but I just can't seem to do it. Not lying, this is a real piece of work this pairing. Anyway, this and my other story in the back burner, "Unique Surprise" will be updated every now and then. Read, enjoy and review!

* * *

Ch. 4 Black Song

Leroy felt like he was moving, but knew that his feet weren't on the ground...So how could he be moving, unless someone is carrying him. He slowly opens an eye and sees that he is indeed riding on someone's back. A someone with red fur and a cone-shaped head.

Leroy tries to think of the figure, he knew he had seen him before; however, with everything that has happened...He wasn't quite sure what to think. Which made him angrier than before, he releases a small growl. "Grrr."

"Youga finally up. That isa good," the voice said slightly happy.

Leroy shakes himself off 627 and 627 releases him, Leroy lands on his butt and then the pain hits him.

"Ogata!" he yells out as he massages around his sore butt.

"Youga okie-taka?" Evil asks Leroy with some concern.

"Why youga worry about meega?" came Leroy's retort as he stares daggers at 627.

"Why? Because meega found youga getting beaten up. That isa why!" 627 hollers back annoyed that he saved this guy and the guy was treating him like shit.

"But why?" Leroy slowly asks, "Youga isa care about youga, naga others. Why help meega?"

"Because I wanted to, that's why! I run my life my way and I can make my own decisions!" Evile said proudly as he heaves his chest up and down.

Both glare at each other, then both turn away. Leroy tries to stand up, but falls back down.

Evil sees this from the corner of his eyes and asks carefully, "Gaba they did to youga?"

Leroy stiffens from the answer...He couldn't even remember why he was sore. What he did remember was about the fight, but that's it. Before that, it's a blur.

So Leroy lied, "They beat meega up. Isa obvious."

"Naga, youga smelled funny when meega carried youga away. Why youga smelled weird and was sticky?" Evile asks, hoping to figure out why Leroy was in his current condition.

"Meega probably fell into things," Leroy lied again as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Then why youga tasted weird when meega clean youga up?" Evile asks Leroy and that made Leroy snap his head at his direction. "Gaba!"

"Yeah...youga smelled so bad. Meega cleaned youga with tongue and it tasted salty," Evil states as he feels shivers going down his spine.

Leroy blushes and turns his head around, "Meega naga nota."

"Can youga even stand?" Evile asks curiously the dark red-furred experiment.

"Meega prefer sitting," Leroy states as he avoids Evile. "Youga can leave meega. Meega fine."

"Naga way. If meega naga there. Youga been worse than this. Nope. Meega help youga get abilities so youga naga be deadweight," Evile counters as he turns his head away from Leroy to look at the sun.

Leroy looks back to the ground and sighs, "Fine. We work together."

Evile smiles as he turns to Leroy, "Okay partner. SO what now?"

Leroy tries to move, but his butt quickly protested and he sat back down.

"Can youga carry meega?" Leroy said softly as he avoided Evile's eyes.

"What? Why?" Evile asks surprised.

"Itchibawa, meega tired and sore. Just itchibawa help meega,"

Evile simply nodded and walks over to Leroy, Evile picks him up and places Leroy on his back. They walk until Evile found an empty house. Evile looks over his shoulder, about to wake Leroy; when he notices how tired Leroy was. He was still really tired and Evile couldn't help but smile. He walks toward the house and kicks the door down, he smiles at the interior. Not too bad considering how he travel to different places and slept in many different abodes. Evile sets Leroy down as he leaves.

_Hours Later..._

Surprisingly, he actually managed to get a couple peaceful hours of sleep, but his body seemed just as sore as ever. His muscles ached with a dull intensity that no miracle patch could soothe. His bruise butt was particularly painful, but it was slowly starting to fade. But, his pride was utterly ruin after what happened. The only way he saw this becoming fixable, get his abilities and kill those bastards. Overall, Leroy didn't really have any room to complain. With one, sudden movement the red furred pulled his head up from his position. He looks down onto the floor and sees there are leaves all around him. He sat up carefully, resisting the urge to stretch.

He knew from experience early that day that the action would only bring a slight burn instead of the desired relaxing effect. He slowly stand up as hissed from the hot fire traveling up his body from the small impact. He sniffs the air and mutters, "627 naga hagata. Good, meega leave and be on meega way."

Leroy decided to tip toe away, just in case he was wrong about 627 being here in the building. As he was tip toeing, he couldn't help but smell something good. He goes around a corner and sees different plates heavily decorated with mountains and mountains of food.

Leroy thought inwardly as he slowly walks towards the Mount Olympus of Food, _'Why he bring so much food? He naga think meega isa really staying with him, isa he? Ika patooti. Now isa time for meega to leave.'_

Leroy quickly shakes his head and heads to the door when he sees Evile there, standing there with more food and other stuff.

Evile places the stuff and glances at Leroy with a confident smirk, "Youga isa smart. Meega almost forgot youga isa experiment, note _**almost**_ forgot. Youga still a genius, a real genius even without youga's super smarts."

Well, there goes his plan. He accepted the fact that the universe and everything else hated him. He was pondering on how should he play this? ...Hmmm. Ah-ha, innocent would be a safe bet.

"Meega have naga idea gaba youga talking about," Leroy responded as they were still outside.

"Naga act innocent with meega. Meega nota youga would leave moment youga woke up so that youga can get youga abilities by youga self," the reddish brown-furred experiment seem really proud of himself to have been able to read Leroy so accurately. Though, Leroy would've given him credit because that would be admitting that the other experiment was right, and he thinks that Evile's already huge ego would bloat at any mention of a compliment from him and then explode.

"Youga isa silly, youga nota. Youga have overactive imagination," Leroy rolls his eyes. He was happy that the Grand Councilwoman didn't take away personality or the trait to lie so easily.

"Naga! Meega naga have overactive imagination!" Evile stated as he growls at Leroy who growls back.

"Whatever, meega has food for youga and other things." And with that Evile telekinetically lifted the stuff he brought and left into the building.

Maybe he could take another route and escape, maybe he should take this time to think of something to leave Evile.

"Naga bother trying to escape! Meega will hunt youga down and drag youga back hagata, if meega have to! Even if meega has to go to the ends of the world, meega will! Just remember that!" There goes another idea. Leroy was pissed because he knew what was wrong with his brain, because it was stripped of his super intelligence. Without it, he couldn't think of anyway to escape. If he was back to how he was before, he could've figured a million way to avoid 627. But, since it's not the case he couldn't avoid spending time with this experiment. He couldn't possibly enjoy spending time with him. Could he?

_Few Minutes later..._

Leroy and Evile were sitting as they quietly ate, Leroy couldn't help but glare at Evile for basically keeping him in a prison with him as the prisoner and 627 as the warden.

"Meega naga prison warden, meega just think isa safer if youga stay with meega so we can get youga back at 100%," Evile said as he takes a bite at a cabbage/apple hybrid.

Leroy stop chewing, his mouth hung open as he heard what Evile said. He was stunned how 627 knew what he was thinking, _'Isa he mind reader?'_

"If you're wondering if I'm a mind reader, I'm not. I just know you spent time in that asteroid prison because I could smell it on you," Evile explains as he takes another bite of the cabbage/apple hybrid. "I know how you feel, that's all. Okay."

"If youga nota how meega feel then why youga naga destroying everything and causing trouble. Making mayhem across the universe," Leroy spat as he took a bite of a green piece of chicken with blue spots on it. Both eat in silence, it prolongs as either one doesn't know what to say to the other.

Leroy broke the silence, "How youga get food without money?"

"I do odd jobs around here and collected my reward, simple as that," Evile said smoothly, "Do...Do you like it? I didn't know what to get you, so I got what I normally get. Hope you like it."

"Isa okie-taka, meega prefer this than gaba was in meega mouth before. Really," Leroy comments, but sounding awkward.

He looks back to Evile and couldn't understand how he didn't want to cause trouble? What made him to be so weak?

"Why youga good now?" Leroy asks actually interested.

"Meega did something for someone and meega felt good. That's why I want to do more good, don't get me wrong I still do bad things here and there; just I like to throw in some good. You know to mix it up a little up. But...I'll tell you another day," Evile speaks as he slurps some red and purple stew with orange meatballs.

"Oh," Leroy simply commented as he played with his food. He didn't know how to respond to this, part of him wanted to growl at Evile while another part of him didn't want too. It confused him how he was conflicted inside.

Before Leroy knew it, his mouth was moving on its own. "Okie-taka, isa there anything meega do to repay youga for this?" What was he saying? He didn't owe him anything. Why wouldn't his mouth shut up?

"Hm...I haven't thought of that. Uhh... Well..." Evile stops as he slowly drops his bowl and rubs his chin, thinking.

"Hurry up. Meega naga have all day youga nota," came Leroy's retort. Good, he still has the ability to be rude. For a moment he thought the lack of air damaged his brain.

"Well, I was wondering if we can try being friends," Evile smiled showing off his very white and bright teeth.

"Youga joking? Why meega need achi-baba?" Leroy quickly asks.

"Since we partners, I thought we could trust in each other and then when we work together it could be better. Trust is the basic thing in every relationship, so I thought we should try being friends. So?" Evile stated which the reason was astonishingly sound.

"Fine, meega bite. Meega will try being achi-baba with youga," Leroy seethes hatefully.

"Okay then," Evile retorts slightly annoyed.

He glares at Leroy as he raises his bowl back to eating it, while Leroy challenges Evile with his own gaze.

Leroy smiled evilly as a thought crossed his brain, "So...why youga dressed as a dog?"

That caught Evile's attention as he made his eyes roll to the experiment, who had a very white teeth as he read his smile. Evile quickly went back to his food, trying not to snap at Leroy. Leroy couldn't help but stare at Evile; he knew there was something about him, but he didn't know what. Evile was doing a hell of a job ignoring Leroy's comment before, but...inside he was hoping about something good to happen. He just didn't know what exactly. He hoped Leroy wouldn't bring it up and just eat in piece. He wanted Leroy to leave it alone.

Though he was sadly mistaken.

Leroy broke the silence, "But really, why youga disguised yougaself as a dog?"

That immediately made Evile pissed off, he quickly stood up and slams the bowl onto the table, breaking it and spilling the contents onto the floor. He barks angrily, "That's none of _your_ damn business! What _I_ do is none of your concern, got it!"

Leroy stands up as he bangs his fist against the table and replies hotly, "Gaba about trust then!?"

"This isn't about trust! This is something completely different! Just drop it!" Evile howled violently.

"How isa that different!? Meega just want nota!" Leroy yells loudly.

"The less you know, the better! Believe me, if I were to tell you! You would want to tag-along and I know that much! You'll die if you follow me!"

"Just because meega naga best game, naga means meega isa weak. Meega can still fight!"

"Where was that fight last night when you were in trouble! If I hadn't followed that guy, I would never have been able to find you and save your sorry ass!"

"Youga got a lot of nerve for saying that!" Leroy shouts angrily.

Leroy charges after Evile, Evile easily jumps over Leroy and goes into a stance. Leroy turns and spears tackles him, but Evile grabs Leroy and throws him over and onto the table crashing underneath his weight straight down to the floor. Leroy groaned, jumping back up to his feet and dodging another blow from a quick blow, another swing of a swift leg determined to hit in just the right spot to make Leroy go tumbling down. Evile was better than good, this guy had experienced. This guy was an experiment just like him; since he was an experiment means that he has a weakness.

Leroy grabbed a fist that swung at him, grabbing the other fist that Evile tried to throw before beginning to force the male back into the wall, not really planning anything now and making up his defense strategies as he goes along. But the reddish-brown experiment leaned back, leg and foot shooting up to kick Leroy square in the jaw and his release on his hands disappeared to shoot up and hold his jaw, his magenta blood sliding through his fingers wet.

The red-furred experiment glanced back, Evile charging him fast and he raised his arms to block the fists coming his way, fast and moving to try and hit any exposed area he could find that Leroy wasn't already blocking with all his might. Then Evile turned again, leg lifting up and swinging left and across Leroy's face in another landed hit. Now he got his nose and he was sure there was going to be magenta blood gushing from that as well.

"Meega nala Kweesta!" Leroy spat, spitting out some magenta blood and Evile smiles, "You just don't get it do you?"

Leroy raised an eyebrow as Evile held his two paws out, unsheathing his claws as he twirled with skill. Leroy looked down to his own paw and quickly unsheathes it.

"Meega have claws too. Youga nota," Leroy smiles widely.

"Really? I doubt their usefulness; just like yours" he teased and Leroy frowned deeply. He charged, claws fully extend as he swung them, Evile making an effortless block with his own and the claws clashed. Leroy gritted his teeth, beginning to make use of the situation and his anger to his advantage as he advanced with the claws clashed with each strike intended to be made on Evile's body. The male didn't even look like he was trying, moving with grace and elegance while Leroy was moving faster and more jagged, determined to land his first blow on the experiment.

Evile was fluidity, swinging an arm at the right points, swinging a leg at the right points and Leroy had to admit he admired his fighting style. When Leroy jabbed his claws to scratch him, Evile did twirls to avoid them. The room was growing more into a mess; they were slicing into the walls when they meant to slice into each other, they broke the utensils, and the table was just nothing but a pile of wood.

Leroy dodged a wide swing this time, blade of the claw missing him by only a couple of centimeters and heard Evile huff in annoyance. The reddish-brown experiment's wrists kept turning and twisting, claws moving faster now in annoyance that Leroy didn't allow a single cut on him yet. He never did, he was the best; he was experiment 627; better than any of Jumba's other experiments. He was better than anyone, will always be better than anyone that dared to try and challenge him.

Evile took a lunge forward, catching Leroy off guard and knocking the red experiment straight into the wall, Evile's claws pressing on Leroy's as the red experiment tried to block it. He had him up against the wall, Evile pressing harder and harder, determined to get his claws to slice Leroy's throat and Leroy found himself beginning to struggle from Evile's surprising and overwhelming strength. He was gritting his teeth, deep, stunning black eyes darkened and shimmering as he eyed Leroy's throat, maybe giving him motivation to see his claws covered in Leroy's blood and Leroy let out growl in his throat. His head jolted back before rushing forward just as fast, connecting with the reddish-brown experiment's forehead and making him stumble back.

Leroy staggers a little as Evile shakes his head. Evile looked quite surprised, eyes flickering to Leroy, but Evile quickly recovers and stroke again. Now Evile began to notice as Leroy tried to block each swing, his movements more slower instead of being quick and clean like it was before. Evile turned his body around Leroy's and back kicks him in the chest. Leroy falls onto the floor and face scrunched in so much pain, mouth grimacing at the sight as Evile licked his lips. Too easy, so inexperienced and yet still has some determination left. Evile had to admire Leroy's adamant will. Leroy sees Evile slowly walking over to him and Evile was about to strike when Leroy sweep kicks him and Evile falls onto the floor with Leroy on top of him. Leroy was pushing his body to try to hurt Evile, but his energy was depleting too fast.

"Youga give up yet?" Leroy seethes angrily.

"In your dreams. This may work with a normal enemy, but I'm not just a normal enemy. I'm 627! I'm Evile!" Evile shouts and he extends one of his extra hands and flicks his wrist. He sends Leroy to the wall; Evile charged, pushing Leroy against the wall and grabbing onto both of his paws to pin them above his head, his claws between the two of them and against the red-furred throat.

Evile stared into those eyes, eyes still dark but now wide with fear. The edge was against his skin, a little push and drag would result in Evile slitting his throat. Evile feeling his nostrils flaring and heart racing fast. And in those few seconds, he could see Leroy's eyes growing lighter, lips curving into a neutral expression. Acceptance and Evile looked into those eyes just a little bit longer, heart beginning to beat fast. He wanted to hurt him more, he wanted to kill him. ...But, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Those eyes...something about those eyes. No, something about Leroy stopped him from doing the job.

"You're lucky that I don't kill you. Your not even worth it," Evile hissed, pulling back and grabbing Leroy by the shoulder, flinging him down onto the floor.

"Why youga doing this?" Leroy asks, breathing irregularly.

Evile turns his head before letting a sigh slip through his lips. . .

"Youga could've killed meega. Why youga aggaba?" Leroy asks as he pants.

"Until you learn what you have instead of what you lack, you'll never reach your goal. You'll die the second you're out there," Evile said seriously as he ignores Leroy's outburst.

He then quickly runs from the scene while Leroy sorely lifts his body up. Leroy was shocked that Evile had showed him sympathy and mercy...something he never would do to anyone; yet... He felt conflicted.

_Meanwhile..._

Evile was running and stopped as he punched the ground in aggravation. _'Why did I do that? Show sympathy...show mercy. I've never done that before to anyone, but with Leroy...it felt like... It felt like...'_

Evile grabs his head fur and pulls at it as he roars. He didn't understand what was happening. He was thinking back how he should've killed Leroy there and then. He was program liked that and he followed that instinct every single time. When the opponent was down, you've to strike when you've the advantage; regardless about it being fair or not. And he did it. He killed people, beings, etc. when they were down, but why not Leroy. What was so special about him? What made him different? He knew when you've all the power in your hands, you don't let someone live. It was survival of the fittest, Evile knew that from the beginning. He knew he should've done the job and kill Leroy where he was. He should've killed him.

He punched the ground angrily as he kept thinking about it.

_Back at the messy room..._

Leroy couldn't help but think about Evile's actions. Actually, he was _only_ thinking about Evile. How Evile should've killed him instead of taking mercy on him. Leroy knew it all too well, the way of battle. The one with the most power or advantage over the fallen foe; to strike when you had the upper hand, regardless if it was fair or not. That's how the world was either you're the strongest and deserve to live or the weakest and meant to die. Leroy should've been killed right then and there if he wasn't strong enough to take down his opponent on his own. He should've been killed without a second thought.

"Why he naga kill meega?" Leroy asks softly and confused, "Why?"


	5. Monster's Crime

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Been busy with other things and whatnot. Here is the next chapter for this story. Don't forget to read and review, thanks!

* * *

Leroy had gone to sleep, he went up to the leaves and slowly lays down as his sore body screams at him from the battle before. His mind finally stop trying to think why Evile spared him and allowed him to get sleep.

_Meanwhile..._

Evile was looking at the quiet little market, hidden in the ceiling of a cluster of broken houses. He was waiting for someone, someone important. Someone that would be coming very soon. He sees the target in his cross-hairs, the top dog of the security; literally.

He mutters annoyed as he uses his eyes to zoom in, "Narrisan Similol, what are you doing on this fine night?"

He can see the giant white Terrier walking around suspicious, until the Terrier was running and Evile thought Narrisan noticed him; however, that was the case. It appears the Terrier was talking with a nasty green goo/gelatin type alien. Evile thought it was best to use his super hearing and turn his head to that direction.

Narrisan asks, "So...Got the goods?"

Gelatin alien answers smugly, "Of course. Have I ever let you down before?"

Narrisan comments, "Not really. But there is always that risk of getting caught."

Gelatin Alien retorts, "True...but these weapons I'm bringing over will be what you need to do your job."

Narrisan smiles, "Good, Izoyn. Good. We need the best when he take action."

Izoyn leans and whispers, "Yeah, we'll be in swimming in gold."

Narrisan states lowly, "Imagine how great it would be! We'll finally leave this rock and fly around the cosmos and scamming people, living off others, the works."

Izoyn grins widely, "What's best, no one will know because they'll never find us."

Evile thought, _'Just how are you going to get the money?'_

Narrisan nod as he speaks, "Yeah, with those weapons we can just wear disguises and steal from the desert town. No one will stop us, there isn't a cop cruiser or station within our star system."

Izoyn laughs, "Heh. Heh. The closest one is 187,500 mi from here."

Both laugh and Evile grins, _'Ha! Knew there was something up with that guy!'_

Narrisan chides, "Just remember to bring the goods in three days' time."

Izoyn replies, "I'll try to bring it on time. I'm not making any guarantees."

Evile turns back to them, feeling as he gathered enough info and was prepare to leave the scene.

When he hears, "What?"

He turns back around and sees that Narrisan turned around and looks around the area.

Izoyn asks confused as he looks around as well, "What? What's wrong?"

Narrisan turns back to him said as he waves dismissively, "Nothing, just my imagination."

Evile smiles at that comment, _'You wished.'_

With that, he quietly enters the shadows as he makes his way back to the shelter. Praying that Leroy had fallen asleep so he wouldn't have to deal with him.

_At the messy house..._

Evile just stays in the room, he goes down on the floor and lets sleep consume him.

_Morning..._

Evile woke up and stretches as he moans groggily. He rubs his eyes to rid the sleepiness and was about to say something to Leroy, but doesn't. He's still pissed off from yesterday's fight. With that, he stands up and then transforms into the Husky/Wolf hybrid. He walks out of the house, looking back and just runs out of the door.

_Hours later..._

Leroy wakes up from the leaves and exits the place, curious at how it looks. He leaves the house and slowly circles it. It wasn't bad, then again...He never had a real home to call his own except the asteroid jail cell. He shakes his head as the thought enters into his mind. The small house was surrounded by trees, Leroy just looks up and sees they are way bigger than the ones on Earth. He brings his head down and notices a small path, he follows it and is shocked once he is out of the forest. It was the desert small village, miles and miles away.

"Gaba?" Leroy asks shocked, "He carried meega that far?"

He mind traverses back to last night, when Evile spared his life and couldn't help but feel something. It...It was a weird and strange feeling, but it felt good. He puts a small smile as he walks back to the house and looks at the giant trees. He extends his claws and prepares to climb the 500 foot tree before him. He plunges his claws into the bark and tests to make sure it is good and strong. With his other claws, he made his way up the tree.

_Few minutes later..._

Leroy passed 8 feet, but as he look over his shoulder; it looked like he barely moved. It seems like he was only a couple of centimeters off the ground to him. He huffs annoyed as he looks up the tree, it looks as if it was extending forever. He could feel his body growing heavy from the climb, but ignores it as he pushes on. _'Meega climb until meega naga climb anymore.'_

After a few movements, he felt his left paw lose its grip completely; making him swing. He tries to put the paw back on to climb, but his muscles were too sore to even move another inch. He felt himself slowly slip from the tree. He looks down and saw how far down the ground was; he stretches himself from the tree too far and tries to pull himself back. "Crabba Snabba," he mutters angrily as he falls more. He was able to stop himself and sighs in relief, he looks up and tries to continue on. He grabs onto a branch and tries to pull himself up. But the branch he was holding breaks, making him fall once again.

"Choootaaaaaaaa!" he yells as he was falling down.

He brings his arms over his head, trying to protect his head from the ground. He closes his eyes as he awaits the sounds of his body hitting the ground beneath him. Though, he realizes that he stopped falling and was on something because he could hear the machine's engine roaring loudly.

He opens his eyes and Leroy was stunned, relieved and confused. He was relieved that he didn't met the ground and confused at the person who caught him as well as surprised by the person; he looked up into Evile's eyes, just gazing into the Black dream that they were. They seemed to hold all the worlds' secrets in them, and Leroy couldn't look away. Then again, neither could Evile. He was stunned also. He saw Leroy's Black eyes, full of sorrow and mystery; but have some wonder in them.

"Um- um…" Leroy stuttered nervously.

"Are you okay Leroy?" asked Evile, holding him bridal style as the hover car gently descends.

"I- Ih. T-Takka Evile…" That was all he could say. What was this feeling he was having? Was it guilt? Sorrow? Anger? Happiness? It felt like happiness, but he wasn't sure. For he never knew what happiness was. But if was this it? No, it was more than that. Did Evile feel this way too?

When the hovercraft finally stops, Evile jumps off and lowers himself so Leroy could step off. He did and was standing up on the ground.

"No problem. Just be careful next time, okay?" asked Evile.

"I-ih meega will...," Leroy replied he immediately look to the ground.

_ 'THIS ISA WAY TOO CONFUSING! DAMN IT! GABA ISA THIS FEELING?!'_ Leroy screamed in his head, thinking only of one subject: Evile.

Evile walks back to the house, Leroy looks up and sees Evile walking; though, he is staying still. He kicks his feet and follow Evile's steps. When they were inside, Leroy sat on the floor as he looks at the window.

Evile could tell there was something on his mind and asks, "What's on your mind there?"

"Huh?" Leroy gasps as he was pulled out of a thought.

"Why do you look so sad?" he asks again.

"Isa just...meega naga believe meega naga climb tree. Meega isa trying to prove to meega something?" Leroy said as his ears droop.

"What is it?" Evile questions as he walks back into the messed up room from their fight.

"H-how can meega do simple things when meega isa fragile as human now?" Leroy states as he turns around, "How meega do other things... This sucks."

"Don't think like that, I'll help you no matter what. Okay?" Evile smiles and Leroy faces him.

Leroy didn't understand it himself, but he really believes in those words, those dreamy words of Evile.

_ "I'll help you no matter what."_

Leroy was lost in thought again, _'But... That smile. It naga feel like he isa lying. In the end...Meega ...Gaba should meega do?'_

"Takka," he finally said with a true smile.

"But..." Evile looks at him and Leroy continues, "Gaba mean? Isa meega naga experiment anymore. Just a shell of monster?"

"You're still an experiment. Don't ever think like that and you're not a monster," Evile counters.

"Isa just...meega use power to use fear on people because monsters were feared, monsters got what they wanted...Simple as that," Leroy states as he looks down, "And also...Monsters naga had happy endings, do they? In the endings of stories, the monster was always destroyed. Meega isa lucky then meega naga destroyed."

"Well...if you were, I would never had the chance to have met you and believe me I don't regret a minute of it," Evile states as he places both paws behind his head and laughs.

Leroy looks to him shocked, shocked that Evile said that. Was he being honest about that?

"Youga sure some weird villain," Leroy laughs and that caused Evile to laugh even harder.

"Villain is just a label, same as hero," he states.

"Ih but...at least they have powers," Leroy mutters and downcast again.

"What makes a monster and what makes a man? If a man were given all the power in the world, does it make him a monster?" Leroy turns to face Evile as he speaks.

"Gaba?" he asks confused.

"I said if a man had powers. Would that make him a monster?" Evile rephrased the question.

Leroy looks to the ceiling and ponders on what Evile just said, _'Meega naga think like that before.'_

"And in that case..." Leroy turns to Evile, "What about the nature of people?"

"If our nature is evil, if our instincts murderous, can we truly be blamed? We are not monsters. It is our nature to be predators. You can't even imagine the hell I've been through. Being call many things, but mostly a monster. It's because others seeing me as some unknown thing – they classified me as a monster because they can't comprehend about me and try to set me aside. Set me apart from them. Truth be told...It is only because we hunt and don't follow rules, that others deem us the term 'monsters'." Evile explains thoroughly as he looks Leroy in the eyes.

"So...gaba about titles?" Leroy asks him, "Hero? Villain?"

"A hero is defined as one with distinguished courage or ability. Does that mean they have to be extraordinary, or what this world sees as "special"? Not at all. A true hero is one willing to defend others, one who's willing to stand up for what's right, one who fights to see another person smile, even if they aren't rewarded. You don't need powers to be a hero. Everyone is special in their own way. Anyone can be a hero. it's a choice. There is no special requirement to be someone's hero, someone they can look up to, someone that can show them that they are worth something. A hero is born when someone is willing to love others, no matter what. That is a true Hero," Evile claims.

"You see...You don't need powers to be a hero, anyone could be a hero, hero's do what's right, if you become a hero, you could save a life, you could join the fight for what's right, become a hero, you don't need powers, just your voice, your actions and words could label your spot, as hero or villain. Hero's are made with one quick choice, hero's aren't born, they are raised, there are created, they are made."

Leroy was listening to what Evile was saying, but couldn't believe in what he was saying.

Evile could see that and grabs Leroy's paw, "Come, we're going to a place."

"Where isa we going?" Leroy asks as he was being drag to the hovercraft.

Evile straps Leroy in his seat and then himself as he starts the engine and before Leroy knows it, they were flying away from the house.

"Where isa we going?" Leroy repeats confused.

"You'll soon see. Just enjoy the scene," Evile states as Leroy looks around the place.

_ Half an hour later..._

"We're here," Evile exclaims as he lands the hovercraft.

They go out and hide in a bush as Evile points to an old gray-blue female alien; looking like a mix of bull and horse. She's wearing overalls with holes and dirt and a bandana on her head. She was working on the fields as Evile explains, "Life... is strength. That is not to be contested; it seems logical enough. You live; you affect your world. The world, inadvertently, affects you as well. But is it what you want? You are... different inside. This woman lives and has strength of a sort. She lost her parents to plague, her husband to war, but she persevered. Her farm prospered, her children are well-fed, and her name respected throughout her land. She lived as she thought she should."

Leroy nods as Evile walks away from him.

Leroy turns to him and runs after him as he screams, "Hey! Wait up!"

He sees Evile stopping in front of a pile of rocks with two sticks of wood behind it.

"Gaba this?" Leroy asks confused.

"It's supposed to be a tombstone," Evile answers.

"Tombstone?" Leroy parrots confused.

"Yeah. It is a marker for a dead person," Evile explains.

"Who isa this person?" Leroy asks as he faces the tombstone.

"I don't know," he responds.

"All I know is that this person is dead. Their land will be divided, their children will move on, and they will be forgotten. They lived a good life, but they had no real power; they was a slave to death," Evile adds.

He turns to face Leroy, "I wonder if you are destined to be forgotten as they was. Will your life fade in the shadow of greater beings?"

"Gaba?" Leroy questions as he looks at Evile.

"Will you just stop pitying yourself until you drop and do something!" Evile yells at him, making Leroy cringe from the level of noise.

"You're more than powers and that. Why can't you understand that!" he adds as Leroy looks at him shocked.

"If youga were in meega's place, youga understand better how meega feel. This isa stupid," Leroy comments as he shakes his head.

"Okay, so I don't understand what you're going through," Evile replies honestly, "But...I know that you should stop this pity party. I can tell that isn't you by the look in your eyes."

Leroy snaps his head at Evile, _'Meega eyes? He was looking in meega eyes?'_

Leroy smiles, "Youga right. Meega need move on. Meega need see there isa more than powers and abilities."

Evile gives Leroy a big smile as Evile walks up to him, "Good. ...Now, we can start your training?"

"Training?" Leroy asks perplexed.

"Yeah, training," Evile said simply.

"Wait...this was a test," Leroy exclaims as Evile nods, "Yep."

"If you can finally accept what has happened and move on," Evile states with a sly smile, "I would help you, but in the end. Only you can help yourself."

Leroy had his mouth hung wide open, "Meega naga believe this!"

Evile adds, "One's resolve or one's drive is better used when the individual focuses on internal things instead of external things."

"So...gaba happen if meega naga realize it?" Leroy asks, uncertain if he wants to know the answer.

"I would make your life a living hell," Evile quickly states.

Leroy awkwardly laughs at that and Evile pats his back hard, "I'm only joking."

He adds, "I knew you would be able to get out of your funk on your own. You just needed a little push."

Evile puts his arm over Leroy and grins, making Leroy give a small as well. The two of them walk back to the hovercraft. By the time they went back to the house; they both went to their own rooms and slept the night.


End file.
